Ironclad
Summary Ironclad is a Pirate, Wizard Saint, and S-Class member of the Serpents Klaw guild, in which he is the Ace of the guild. He is often spoken to be the strongest member of the guild, besides its master Komodo. In the past, Ironclad was an extremely renowned pirate. Serving as a muscle, for a wealthy captain. Ironclad began to be known as simply Ironclad during these times. His main draw that made him so fearsome is his God Slaying Magic. He weild's Iron God Slayers magic. Appearance and Personality Ironclad is a large, dark-skinned man with a great physique. He has a large amount of facial hair, and an eye patch. Ironclad is a respectful, yet extremely arrogant man. He is more than willing to prove his superiority to mages who believe themselves to be stronger than him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Ironclad, Real Name Unknown to most Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: Low 30's (Younger than Komodo) Classification: Human, Mage, God Slayer Affiliation: Crimson Barons Pirate Crew (Formerly), Serpents Klaw Guild (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: 6-C, Possibly Higher '''| Likely '''Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Metal Manipulation (Ironclad is the Iron God Slayer, and is able to manipulate metal on a similar level to Gajeel.), Transformation, Able to Transform his limbs into Metallic Weapons that can be Extended, Breath Attack (Via Iron Gods Bellow), Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Magic, Resistance and Absorption to Metal Manipulation (He is able to Ingest Metallic items, weapons, and magic, to replenish his own Health and Stamina), Weapon Master. Attack Potency: Island Level, Possibly Higher (Should be far stronger than Lisanna. Consistently stated and shown to be near Komodo's level, if slightly lower.) | Likely Small Country Level (As a Wizard Saint, he should be comparable to Rain. Also shown to still be a match for Komodo, although weaker) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Komodo) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Gajeel) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Island Class '''| Likely '''Small Country Class Durability: Island Level (Can take hits from Komodo when Sparring) | Likely Small Country Level Stamina: Exetremely High Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Is a fairly intelligent individual in battle situations, outside of battle he cunning, but not particularly Intelligent. Weaknesses: He cannot eat Iron that he himself created. Key: Pre-NX Gods War '''| '''Post-NX Gods War Notable Attacks and Techniques Iron God Slayer Magic Iron God Slayer Magic: A form of God Slayer Magic which Ironclad is known for employing, whose produced element, Iron, is black in color, unlike that of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Such distinctive "black Steel" possesses great destructive power much like that employed in standard Iron Magic. This Magic can also be employed in melee combat, allowing Ironclad to clash with Komodo, and his Venom-based powers, on equal terms. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Protagonists Category:Serpents Klaw Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pirates Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mages Category:Metal Users